


Shadow's Sister

by Secret_Universe



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Brother... One Sister... One Family...  One Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a picture of Cmara (Carly) http://cmara.deviantart.com/art/sneak-sneak-sneak-461309665

A tale that has been told and can be retold all over again… this legendary story began far out in space, where one small sound could heard by no one, where gravity has no limit, and where peace has always been given to others, if they ever wished to live in such a dark quiet world… in fact, a few people did live in this part of the galaxy, living in a large piece of machinery: the Space Colony ARK. A rather rare place for those to stay where they feel at home, in the silence of Outer Space. But at least it was peaceful enough… to a man of science… to a young girl who always hoped the best… and a hedgehog, who was about to receive a very special gift…

"You're it!"

"Wait, don't run!"

The sounds of giggles and laughs echoed through the hallways, as two shadows are coming into view; first appeared a young hedgehog creature with red marking and eyes like rubies. He turned to the person chasing him, a little girl with hair the color of golden sunlight and eyes the shade of baby blue.

"Shadow, Grandfather said no running." Maria called, still on her friend's trail.

"Can't help it!" Shadow kept up his pace, as he passed a doorway… but then he stopped, curiously as he noticed the old man with a long white mustache and he looked busy. In fact, he was always busy. He hardly had any time to play with Maria or Shadow.

Maria finally caught up and stood next to her hedgehog companion, "Aw, Shadow. You've nearly spoiled your surprise."

"What surprise?"

The old professor, Gerald, turned to them slowly holding a bundle, "Please keep quiet, children. You don't want to awaken her now, do you?"

"Who?" Shadow became full of questions. A surprise? Her? This sounded better then the previous game of tag which became lost in their thoughts now.

The golden-haired girl knelt down to him, "Shadow, do you remember what your true birthday wish was?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell wishes."

She giggled, "I know, but do you remember?"

The ebony hedgehog thought deep until he reached the one thing he was looking for and smiled, "A sister or brother?"

"That's right." Maria nodded, "And here she is now, Shadow… your little baby sister…"

Gerald carefully lifted a part of the cloth as Shadow stood on tip-toe to get a good look but then the old man knelt down to him instead as he revealed the small figure inside the bundle. It looked like a young kitten, with ginger-brown fur, tan muzzle and brown-green eyes. The kitten stirred a little at the brightness and looked curious at the people around her.

"My… little sister?" Shadow finally asked softly.

"I know she's not a Hedgehog like you are, Shadow. But I know you will do your best to take good care of her, Maria will be glad to help you." Gerald nodded at Maria, who smiled in return.

The baby kitten blinked, "Mew?"

"Would you like to hold her?" The Professor held the bundle to the young hedgehog, "But be careful with her."

Shadow, nervously, took the little creature in his own arms and stared at her. The kitten looked back at him and with a tiny giggle; she licked his nose in return.

"She likes you already, Shadow." Maria then asked in question, "But does she have a name, Grandfather?"

"That was the rather hard part." Gerald then cleared his throat, "I would've given her the name of 'Creation-Machinery-Ark-Radiant-Artificial.' But I knew that was too long, so…"

The kitten mewed again and Shadow thought, "Maybe she does like it." He held her gently, "But instead of that, we can make it as initials and name her… Cmara?"

"Cmara…" Maria nodded, "I like it."

"As do I," said Gerald, "Just the letter C with the word Mara, it's perfect." He stared out his window at the planet Earth as Shadow and Maria looked with him, "Someday when we can be allowed to visit such a beautiful world such as Earth, we can make big changes and create a new vision to those who inhabit it."

"Do you hear that, Shadow?" Maria spoke, as the kitten, Cmara, fell asleep in Shadow's arms, "You and your sister will be working together to bring good changes to the world."

"We promise Maria… it's a promise we will keep, the both of us…" Shadow cuddled with his sister once again.

Cmara smiled in return, within the embrace of her new big brother, Shadow the Hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

Many few years later…

On the Space Colony ARK, Shadow, much more grown and a mature hedgehog, stepped onto the moving floor. He had changed a slight bit but remained the same in many other ways.

"Good morning, Shadow." Gerald greeted, poking his head out of his lab upon seeing the hedgehog.

"You too, Professor." Shadow then went by Maria, "Hey, Maria…"

"I saw her a few minutes ago, you're supposed to keep your close eye on her." The blonde girl said, "I'll catch you guys later."

"Okay," as the black hedgehog went on, he spotted a certain cat waiting for him at the end. She had also grown and changed pretty much a lot, with a red long-sleeved top, glasses, her hair to her waist held back in a pony, with a few bangs in her face, a purple tank top over-top and blue jeans with red shoes. She smiled, waiting to greet him. "There you are, Maria said you've gone off again."

"But that's because Space is exciting, Shadow." Cmara said, as Shadow confronted her, "You wouldn't be able to help it either wanting to explore."

He sighed, "That's not the point. If you want to learn more about the Space Colony ARK, you really need to stop running off or getting into Gerald's experiments."

"You're no fun sometimes." The cat smirked, "But maybe that's because you're secretly chicken."

Shadow crossed his arms with a slight pouting smirk.

Then he noticed Cmara looking up and turned as the old Professor was coming toward them, saying, "Oh good, you've found her."

"But I didn't touch anything this time," protested the cat.

Gerald took her hand anyhow, "I understand that, but I wish to speak with you in private." He lifted her over his should as if she was still the young kitten she came onto the ARK as, long ago.

"Professor…"

"Sorry, Shadow but you will understand why someday." As Gerald left into his small office, Cmara smiled waving to her brother a little as Shadow watched but slowly waved back too, as the door closed behind the man and female cat.

\--

"So, what is going on?" Cmara asked the minute Gerald set her on his desk, sitting as the old man faced her sternly. He seemed serious and she went quiet, as he reached for something in his pocket and Cmara noticed what he pulled out… a golden necklace chain with a golden diamond-shaped item that had a green gem in the middle. "Wow…"

"I wish to give this to you for a good purpose."

"Really?" Cmara asked, as the necklace went around her neck and she glanced at the item that glittered on it, "It's pretty…"

"Not just for beauty, mind you, young lady." Gerald began to speak seriously, "Just promise me this one thing… you mustn't take that off, no matter what happens… otherwise, bad things will happen…"

The cat paused, confused, "But…"

"Well, you know you must not ever get angry, too angry in this case," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Because if you let it get out of control, you'll understand why…"

"…Yes, sir." The cat nodded, still not completely understanding but took to his word.

"Indeed," He patted her head and turned away, "Of course, we might have a lucky chance of visiting the planet Earth, don't feel frightened if you treat differently, because you are just a little different…"

"Me and Shadow, right?" Cmara didn't get a quick response at first.

"…You may say that, child. You're free to go now."

She nodded, slowly slipping off the desk and glanced once again at the diamond-shape with its green gem on her new necklace, thinking as she went down the hallway. Shadow had gone not too long ago to see if Maria wanted any help, so that left her standing against the wall as she sighed. Gerald did say she was different, perhaps even different from Shadow? But that was impossible. She already knew she'd be different from humans but… having to be different from someone of her own blood…

'Why did Gerald mean?' She thought quietly, unaware that the golden-haired girl had just stopped by her, 'Just how am I different from my Brother?'

"Hello, Cmara." Maria knelt down, to look the young cat in the face, despite it hiding behind her hair bangs, "Are you feeling okay? You look tired so sudden."

"Huh?" She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, Aunt Maria… just had a talk with Gerald about… something." She didn't feel she could explain it, she still didn't fully understand it.

"It's okay…" Maria patted her shoulder, "But I'm sure you'll be happy that we'll be visiting that beautiful planet someday."

Cmara nodded, trying to fake the best smile she could. As Maria left, Cmara went over to the large windows that looked out over space, the planets, the stars… and even Planet Earth, its bright blue color glowing as if it became another type of moon. She stood there just watching it the whole time, thinking of what she would like to do the minute they reached that planet… making friends, seeing new places…

Then she had the slight feeling that the black hedgehog had approached next to her, also staring out into space and at the bright world in front of them. He turned to his young sister feline, "You're daydreaming about the planet, aren't you? So, about the talk with the Professor…?"

She looked at him once before turning back, speaking, "I suppose it would be best to possibly find a way first before reaching Earth, to find a way to control any such power." She then looked up almost determined, "By any chance we can visit that planet, I want to be able to make new friends, explore new places, learn a lot of things, and maybe…" She closed her eyes slowly, "Find someone who's possibly my type."

Shadow gave her a look, "Sounds difficult but if you want it that way…"

"I know it sounds strange but there can't just be humans down there, suppose there will be creatures just like us?" She opened her eyes again, worried, "But unless we're the only ones…?"

Shadow placed a hand on his sister's shoulder for comfort, "I'm sure there will be others like us… maybe there is, maybe there isn't…"

With that spoken, he and Cmara just glanced out the window at the bright Earth…

Someday…


	3. Chapter 3

The Space Colony ARK floated slowly in space for many following times. Sure, one can not tell whether they have day or night up there but Gerald always seemed to know when they awoke or went asleep. Right now, it seemed to be evening time for them up in the ARK, as Gerald asked Maria to help him with the ship, while he suggested that Shadow and Cmara got some sleep. In the largish room where they had two beds on both sides and windows to look out of, Shadow smoothed out his covers before stretching a little. He looked over at his sister, who sat cross-legged on her bed and fiddled with the necklace charm in her hands, staring at it tensely. She still had questions that needed some answers.

"I'm sure the Professor gave you it for a reason, didn't he?" The hedgehog asked. He still wasn't told from Gerald why Cmara had to have the necklace on.

She looked up a little, "All I know is I'm not supposed to get too mad or something might happen." She smiled a little, "I don't really know why, I hardly ever get mad."

"Bottling emotions isn't really good you know."

"True, but it's what the Professor wants me to do, maybe it's because we might actually get to visit the Earth, and people won't treat us so differently."

Shadow grinned, "Don't get too excited."

"Why not?" Cmara replied, smirking.

\--

Unknown to anyone, as the hallway got darker, footsteps came slowly as figures are seen, holding long weapons. They went to a certain door that slid open silently revealing the sleeping hedgehog and cat…

\--

With Gerald, Maria watched as he was fixing a problem with the wires and as he was finishing up, he asked, "Maria, dear, if you could plug this back in?"

"Yes, Grandfather…" as Maria slowly slid the mentioned plug in place… suddenly red lights flashed and a loud alarm sounded, startling the humans, as the Professor realized, "Intruders!"

"Grandfather! How did they even find us?" Maria grew worried, if they were being intruded… she ran to get her other friends, but the old man grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It's not safe!"

"But then Shadow and Cmara aren't either!"

\--

Cmara stirred at the sounds and light as she awoke, "What's going on?" She then saw the figures in the doorway and gave a shriek, before falling out and Shadow startled up in his bed before getting a glimpse and jumped up as they saw…G.U.N. by the doorway, pointing their weapons at the pair.

"Let nothing escape here alive." Their leader ordered.

Shadow growled, with fists clenched as he raised one high up, yelling, "CHAOS SPEAR!" and shot the yellow-lightning attack at them, making them back off before he grabbed his sister's hand, as she was feeling stunned, "But…"

"We got to go!"

"Shadow-!"

"NOW!"

As they ran past the soldiers, they recovered as they started firing again, "Destroy the Projects, they cannot escape!"

Cmara tried her best keeping up with her Hedgehog brother; she glanced at the necklace and back at G.U.N. What did they even want with them? She stopped almost half-short as her hand slipped from Shadow's.

"Cmara!" He reached for her again but she backed away.

"This can't be right! We haven't even done anything to the humans and they already attack us!"

"We won't be taking that chance!" The G.U.N. leader aimed his gun as Shadow got in front, as Cmara recoiled back in a little bit of fright, and yet… something else that felt like fire, causing her to sweat and she noticed strange bumps on her arms, as if some sort of allergic reaction, she couldn't stop shaking and everything else seemed to blur out on her…

"…get off of our ship!" Shadow was barking at them, "Who the hell even gave you-?"

"What do you think?" The man frowned, "We are sent here to destroy the ARK once and for all, and we won't be allowing such creatures to come onto our planet." He pointed at someone else, as Shadow noticed but Cmara was still blurred out…

"Maria?"

The man growled, "Who gave you permission to interfere!"

"I allowed myself…" Then Maria threw a blinding bomb as it grew bright, as she grabbed the arms of her friends, Shadow on her left and Cmara stumbling on her right.

\--

"Grandfather!" Maria entered the room with her friends, as Cmara fell a little to the floor, as Shadow caught her. She stared at her arms, they were so bumpy looking anymore, that was really weird. But she was still shaking.

"I have the Escape Pods ready for you to get out of here safely." He pointed to the Escape Pods, that looked like giant glass cases… but there was only two and… "Shadow, you and Cmara can get in one while Maria gets in the other…"

"But that only leaves you behind, Professor." Shadow didn't like the idea, but not as much as Cmara didn't either.

"I'm sorry…"

"Gerald, you wouldn't! We were all going together!" Cmara shouted, she felt tears stinging her eyes badly, threatening to leak out.

"Young ones, you must understand, my time has come now, and I've lived such a long time." They heard the G.U.N. at the doorway trying to get in, ready to fire their weapons. Gerald knelt down to hug them for the last time, as Cmara and Shadow did embrace back, as they turned where Maria was waiting and she opened the first Pod, as Shadow climbed inside but Cmara stopped short. She glanced at Gerald, close to crying.

"Go on…" He heard the door breaking down.

"Hurry." Maria cautioned Cmara inside as she hugged Shadow and the girl ran over to the switch, "When I pull this, you two can get away."

"Aunt Maria, not you too!" Cmara begged. She was starting to lose her family too fast.

"Maria!" Shadow called.

The door had broke down as Gerald jumped up, "Do so and quickly!"

"Grandfather, you don't understand-"

A shot. Gerald stopped short in a flash of white… a red stain covered the back of his coat as he fell on his knees… and fell over, letting out a last breath. The cat cried out as Shadow looked horrified himself. Maria even screamed, "Grandfather!"

"Little girl!" The leader aimed his gun right at Maria, "Back away from the switch. That's an order."

Maria turned away, facing her friends, "I want you both to promise me… that you'll help people and make friends with them…"

"Aunt Maria!" Cmara didn't want to see anymore as she banged against the prison of her Escape Pod.

"No!" Shadow also banged on the glass.

"Take care of the people who live there, be their friends, and have a happy life together, you must take care of each other… no matter what happens to me…" Maria closed her eyes slowly as she felt them aim the gun at her back.

"Back away now!"

"I guess… this is our farewell…"

"MARIA!" The animals screamed as the trigger got pulled… Maria's hand pulled the switch as she fell, gasping out her last words.

"Everyone's fate… depends on…both of you…"

"Aunt Maria!" These were Cmara's final words as the Escape Pod got shot out into lonely space… now incredibly lonely. Shadow hugged his sister close as she wept, over the loss for Gerald… and Maria…

"We have to be brave for them…we keep the promise…" He held his hand out.

Cmara slowly touched it, "Pr…Promise…"

Suddenly, something on the Escape Pod exploded and it not only startled them, it split the pod right in half, sending both siblings apart as they grabbed each other's hands in alarm, "Shadow!"

"Cmara, no!"

"I won't let you go! Not after witnessing Gerald and Maria's fate, I just can't!" The cat shouted, struggling to keep her grip tight on her Brother.

"Cmara, listen!" Shadow noticed the Earth getting really close now, they were due to land very soon, "We land apart anywhere, I will find you again! Just as long as you wait for me!"

"I will wait, but I can't for too long, you're the only family I got left!" Cmara felt her hand slipping… before letting go as Shadow was sent off on a different course now, far from hers, "Shadow!"

"Wait for me, Sister!" His final call echoed as he disappeared.

"Brother!" Cmara also disappeared.

\--

She dared to look down and saw how close she was getting to the Earth now, "If I jumped, I'll end up…no, it's either now or never, Cmara! NOW!" She leaped with all the might she had, holding out her arms and glanced down again… Earth looked… so…. beautiful from this high then in space and so much more detail… the trees, the meadows, the hills, mountains, rivers and even bright flowers that glowed in the nightlight… Cmara seemed entranced to the beauty of the Earth…

"It's just like what I dream about…" She frowned in concern, looking behind her, "Shadow will find me because he always keeps his promise…" She turned her attention to where she might land, it looked like an island… that floated in the air! Really bizarre. It also had a little cabin and a glowing green gem which looked pretty huge and as she kept looking below, she finally grew aware of what her landing spot was…

"W-Water?" Indeed, there was a large pond there and Cmara cringed in alarm remembering… "I can't swim well…" She kicked in midair but that did no good so, talking to no one in peculiar, she muttered, "That's all folks!" With that, she let herself drop into the water, making a big splash and it even splashed bigger as half of the Escape Pod landed a few yards behind.

\--

Inside the cabin, the splash must've woken up the person inside, since we see inside a bedroom where a figure was sleeping. We couldn't see him clearly; just that he looked red, had dark purple eyes, and seemed to have dreadlocks. He groaned, muttered something under his breath and walked over to his window, pulling the curtain open. He noticed the escape pod there, and also… a few bubbles on the surface of the water… feeling fully alert, he ran out his room, closing the door behind him.

\--

Cmara sank to the bottom and tried to swim upwards but only sunk back down again, annoyed. She looked around, holding her breath and noticed what seemed to be a ladder. She ran for it… only to find she was running in place but that wasn't going to slow her down.

\--

The figure raced down the stairs from his home and leaped over the bushes that grew there, over to the water, running.

\--

Cmara ran even faster but still remained stuck in place. She accidentally coughed, and choked on the water, letting out air and felt weary. Great, drowning on her first night on Earth… this was just terrific… just…

Suddenly a splash came from above her as the figure, revealed to be some sort of red creature, stretching out. Cmara let out a few more bubbles in alarm as this stranger took her hand in his and pulled her up as she was only watching him. When they got to the surface and onto the bank, Cmara coughed violently as the creature patted her back, assisting the cat to breathe.

"That was a close one." He spoke, in a almost gruff voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…thank you…sir…" Cmara finally got a good look as her rescuer… a red creature with long dreadlocks, a moon mark on his chest and… she stared in his eyes, a bright violet color, her favorite shade of purple…

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, kid." He spoke, snapping her out of it.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just…still stunned from the ride, I guess." She smiled a little shyly. He looked so… different from other animals she had learned about, she wanted to meet someone like her… maybe she did…

"Well, maybe we should make some introductions. I'll begin first…" He grinned gently to the feline, "I'm Knuckles, the Echidna…" He paused for her to speak, "And you must be? You know, your name?"

She slowly responded, "…Cmara." She smiled, starting to feel comfortable with this stranger, "…Cmara the Cat, sir…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the next morning after the small events of last night as we see the cabin Cmara had landed at from her escape pod. We get to see the crimson echidna standing on his balcony, with a cell phone as we can hear a young boy's voice.

"…So you see, my latest creations are still taking some time so I'm giving myself the day off to hang with you guys afterwards," the voice then laughed nervously, "But we might want to be careful to avoiding Amy, you know how much she wants to bond with Sonic all the time."

"Yeah, that's great, Tails." Knuckles then decided to let out the news he was going to save for later on but might as well, "So anyways, you didn't hear anything that happened from just last night, did you?"

"No, not really, I guess." The voice, being named Tails, added, "Just a large shooting star that came out of nowhere…well I think it was."

"So then you did see it," Knuckles smiled, "Since that 'shooting star' happened to be someone's escape pod."

Tails sounded shocked on the other end, "You mean somebody came down in an escape pod, where?"

"My island, the escape pod was kind of in damage, but…" He stared as the female cat was lying on top of his roof, looking up as he continued, "This young girl was in there in the water, and I had to get her out of there." Cmara watched him, curiously.

"Wow that does sound pretty cool. Maybe we'd like to meet her sometime today, although Amy's not going to like it, if she finds out…"

"You're gonna tattle-tale, aren't you?" Knuckles looked embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

As he hung up, Cmara leapt onto the white fence, sitting as she got a somewhat excited look on her face, "Are there really any other creatures like me on this planet?"

"You're really new around here, aren't you?" Knuckles shook his head, "Never mind that, a lot of different people live here, including a few friends of mine."

"None human?"

He made a face, "Actually, that's another story. Mostly Mobians live around here, that is, creatures such as humanoid animals." He then asked, "You know any humans?"

"Only two…but something happened back where my home was… at least it used to be." The cat frowned, at remembrance of the horror she witnessed…Maria… Gerald… perhaps her brother…

Knuckles felt bad for asking, his question already seemed to have trouble the young female feline… then his cell phone rang again, as he answered casually, "This is Knuckles speaking."

This time, an angry-seeming girl voice sounded on the other end, "Who is this girl you were talking about?"

The echidna sweat-dropped, "Easy, Amy. How's it going for you?"

"I'm fine, but Tails said there was this girl that came onto your island last night, I bet it's another one of my Sonic's so-called fan girls." Listening briefly, Cmara looked a little humored, "Is she pretty? Is she going to try and take Sonic away?"

"Amy, will you relax?" Knuckles frowned at the female voice's attitude, "She doesn't even know who he is."

"Sure, that's what they all say and I just wanna make sure about this first."

"I'm telling you, she has no clue of who he is just yet, the least you can do is act nice around her and maybe get to know her unlike you do with all the other girls."

The voice groaned a little but sighed, "Fine but she tries anything funny around him, I will personally kick her out, am I right?"

Knuckles made a face, "Yeah, right. We know." As he hung up, Cmara giggled. She thought the person on the other end sounded a little funny. The echidna sighed, guess this feline would have to learn about his friend the hard way, if she was not too careful… then a thought came to him as he said, "Hey, you must be hungry, aren't you? Must've been a long trip."

"I suppose." Cmara did admit it now that she felt a little empty. She watched her new friend point to a green plant that had a lot of ripe green berries on it.

"You can help yourself," He added, "They're just fresh enough."

The cat did a sniff, before plucking a few of the strange berries. When she bit them however… she cringed at a strong taste asking, "What's this again?"

Knuckles smiled, "That would be grapes."

Cmara stuck out her tongue a little, "I'm sorry… they just seem a bit sour."

"Well, they do get sweeter once you get used to the taste." The echidna then continued, as Cmara still stuck her tongue out, "But how about some fruit? I've got apples, oranges…" Suddenly, her ears perked out, catching Cmara's attention elsewhere. She listened hard; trying to get the sound… the scent… she looked up in surprise… and leaped off the fence.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted in alarm. She was new in his world, she didn't even know her way around yet! "Get back here!"

Cmara kept running all on fours. The scent she caught… it must be him, Shadow had found her! She reached the edge of the Floating Island and stopped short, seeing the long way down. It sure looked like a long way down…

"Stop!" She saw Knuckles running up behind her, "You can't just expect to leave the Island already!"

"But I got his scent, he must've found me!" The cat looked eager and ready to make the jump…

"Who are you talking about? Come back here!" He went at his fullest speed.

She waved, "I'll let you meet him then! I smelled him this way!" Then, much to Knuckles' disbelief, the cat leapt in midair… right off the edge of the Island! She dived downward to the spot she was staring at. Knuckles finally stopped short too panting hard, still dumbfounded.

"…Stupid cat. Doesn't she realize what she's getting into?" With a grunt, Knuckles leapt off too, gliding downward following the cat, keeping her in his sight, hoping she wouldn't make any trouble.

\--

Meanwhile, near a pink little house, a few other creatures had gathered for what looked like a picnic. First, there was a teenage blue hedgehog that had a green eyed gaze and a cheeky grin. Another was a young fox that oddly had two tails and blue eyes. Next coming out of the house, were a female woman rabbit with tan fur and chocolate eyes, carrying a tray and wearing a pink dress, a little bunny that was a spitting image of her mother but wearing an orange dress, and after them, seeming to pout, a female pink hedgehog with green eyes and a red dress, also carrying a tray.

"Relax, Amy. This picnic's going to be just a-okay!" The cobalt animal smirked before turning to the yellow-orange kitsune, "Tails get out of the cookies."

His name given, Miles 'Tails' Prower, lifted his face out of the platter, crumbs over his cheeks, "Sorry."

"I know, Sonic, but I want to make sure…" As she set down her tray, Sonic zoomed in behind her with arms crossed, as if giving a scold.

"Listen, Knucklehead said he might bring down this new friend of his and maybe we can see for ourselves if he wasn't joking." He figured the echidna had made up another story about this girl from space.

"I still have a feeling." She frowned. Sonic sighed; Amy was so hard to make listen.

"Would anyone like some tea?" The rabbit, Vanilla, asked as her child, Cream, helped her carry some cups.

Then a voice hollered…

"WATCH OUT BELOW!"

No one saw it coming… well, mostly Sonic didn't seem to, as he got a sudden unexpected crash-landing atop of him, pushing him right into the ground. As the dust settled, they saw who it was… a certain red friend of theirs… Amy stomped over, "Get off of him!"

"Amy, I'm sorry! I just had to-!" As soon as Knuckles noticed the awkward position he was in with the hedgehog he greatly hated, he stood up again. Sonic dusted off, "Gee, thanks for that."

"You go gliding around like that, you were bound to crash soon enough." Tails pointed out.

"Shut up. I don't have time." He glanced around, knowing he had lost track, "Did none of you see her?"

"Who?" Sonic felt a need to play along.

"The girl, she's a cat, with glasses and…" He frowned as he noticed Sonic trying not to laugh.

"Oh sure, it's nice to meet her too." He bowed before nothing and then started cracking up, as Knuckles fumed angrily, "IDIOT, SHE'S NOT INVISIBLE!"

"Well, it doesn't matter as I wouldn't have wanted to…" Amy got cut short, but this time…

"I thought you'd land better then that…"

They all turned towards a tall tree. Someone was hiding in the shadows of its branches… two brown eyes glinted on its owner's hidden face. Sonic stopped laughing, feeling suddenly stupid, Knuckles just looked relieved. The figure stepped out slowly into the sunlight… and stood up… revealing Cmara the Cat.

"Wow…" Tails and Cream stared in awe, Amy in shock, Sonic still in stupidly.

"Ah! She's real!" He yelped.

"Now you believe me?" Knuckles smirked.

Vanilla also seemed a little surprised at the new guest, "Oh, it seems we have new company."

Cmara looked around, frowning. She made a big mistake… Shadow wasn't here at all… she then glanced at the blue hedgehog, as he called, "Uh, sorry about that! I was only joking! But it's nice to see a new friend around here perhaps!"

She leapt down to face him, as he yelped a little and she glared sternly… before replying, "I must've caught a wrong scent. Also the wrong hedgehog. Beg my pardons as well if you may, for I was only trying to find my brother again."

"Uh…what?" Sonic didn't catch that.

Amy then sniffed, "Hey guys? What's that awful smell?" She walked up, glaring at the feline, who seemed a little frightened…until she got poked in the chest a bit. "Ah it's just you." Amy shook her head, "When's the last time you've bathed, young lady? Seems you could use a bath." She pointed to her home and began walking, leading, "Please this way." The others stared at her surprised, as Cmara looked confused. Didn't this female hedgehog get a little crazy?

"Well, are you waiting for me to roll out the red carpet?"

That caught her attention as Cmara hesitantly followed Amy into her house.

"Well, that was unexpected." Tails blinked. Normally, Amy didn't allow new women into her home so easily.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Cream added, a little concerned.

"Does anyone take lemon?" Vanilla asked again, as the others sighed. Knuckles just watched, hopefully Cmara won't do anything to upset Amy.

\--

Inside a small bathroom, Amy threw what was most of the cat's clothing into a laundry hamper, holding her nose a little. That smelled bad. As she lay out what looked like blue clothing, she turned to the shower, that was being used at the moment.

"Hey you, I left you some fresh clothes!" Amy then asked again, in case the cat didn't hear her, "Hello, you alive in there?"

"Yeah, I heard you! You can leave now!" Inside, where it was misty and thankfully censoring certain parts we won't talk about, Cmara stared up into the warm water pouring onto her face… she let out a small sneeze.

"If you say so, just come out when you're ready to meet us!" Amy's voice added, "We'll be waiting!"

'It is a beautiful planet…' Cmara squinted a little, 'But such strange creatures.'

\--

Outside, at the table, Knuckles explained the whole thing to his friends, as Tails leaned back in his chair, "So, you found her out there last night on her own from space?"

"Could be from space, she didn't say much of it." Knuckles then added, "All it seems right now is that she wants to find this brother of hers. Something about getting lost from him is my guess."

Amy came up to the group, "Well, in the meantime, we'll just have to be good hosts and treat her like a guest should be treated."

Sonic made a face, "I hope so, Amy, cause you should be getting a head start."

She rolled her eyes at this, until she heard, "Excuse me?" It came from Cmara in the bathroom, "Excuse me, Pinky? Could I get a drying cloth or something?" Amy frowned, but the cat called again, "Pinky? You can hear me right?"

The candy-colored hedgehog frowned, calling back, "Yes, I heard you but my name's Amy Rose and if you want something, just say please." She smiled confident.

Cmara seemed to startle, "Never mind! I can just drip dry, it doesn't matter."

Amy looked back, "Seems like a good start to me, she already learned how to deal with me."

"Amy…" Knuckles shook his head.

Then, Cmara called again, this time, with a small voice, "Uh, I don't want to sound rude but…"

Amy blinked, "What's the problem this time?"

\--

In the bathroom, clad in a towel she had actually just found, Cmara stared at the outfit she was given, "About this garments that you left, aren't…" She lifted them up revealing… "…they a little but like what you wear? Only, they're blue!" It was a face, she had the blue version of Amy's dress.

"Oh sorry, that's just my style around here!" Amy answered, giggling, "But we can go shopping later and also show you around."

"A style?" Cmara pondered this, "Aunt Maria always wore blue…"

\--

"Is this really a good idea?" Knuckles asked, not liking the shopping idea.

"Hey you can always help out your new girlfriend." Sonic and Tails laughed at this.

"Shut up!"

"Is this good?"

They turned, Cmara had come out, clad in the blue outfit and also a matching blue headband in her hair that hung down, she was pulling the front down a little in embarrassment, "Pardon, but don't you have anything…longer?"

"Well, the blue looks good on you, that's for sure." Amy nodded.

Sonic grinned, "Yeah and the shortness isn't that bad…" but he and Tails laughed again as Knuckles growled, "I said shut up!"

Cmara stared at them, "Listen, you shouldn't make jokes if no one else finds them amusing."

The blue hedgehog and fox stopped short, "Huh?" and Knuckles sighed, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't too long before the group got themselves going, showing around their feline friend, once that they learned her name, and Cmara learned theirs. She just was happy to have her regular clothes back, but Amy didn't seem to mind it, maybe not so much. Cmara kept by Knuckles' side the whole way, she just felt easy around him; since he was after all the first creature she met so far. Sonic, she thought was sometimes odd but a good guy, Tails seemed pretty cute for being so smart, Cream (with her Chao, Cheese) was a nice little mannered girl, and Amy… she'd have to decide on that, since she felt the pink hedgehog still thinking the cat would go after Sonic, but Knuckles already promised that wouldn't happen.

It was when Knuckles stopped as did the others that Cmara looked up, noticing another type of creature… a white bat, with blue eye shadow, teal-colored eyes, and a purple jumpsuit that had a heart on the front.

"Oh great, not her again," groaned Knuckles. The last thing he wanted to do was run into this woman.

"Not who?" asked the cat.

Landing, the female winged-lady smiled with her eyes always half-closed, "Hello, how's it going?" She winked, "Let me guess, you're all going shopping."

Amy growled at her, "And how do you know that?"

"Why is it every time we go somewhere, you have to follow us around?" the echidna frowned, clearly annoyed. Cmara glanced at him as if asking, which she was, 'who is that woman?' "That's just Rouge, she's a picky one so be careful with her."

"What were you saying about me?" The bat woman, Rouge, flew over standing next to him, as he scowled, "I suppose it was something sweet."

"More like something that isn't your business!"

Rouge then took a notice to Cmara, as she backed up. Somehow, the cat didn't feel comfortable around the bat just yet. "A new friend?" Rouge then started floating around the feline, seeming to point out features, "Clean ginger-brown hair… bright chocolate eyes, a small smile…nice figure on the body…"

"Knock it off!" Amy snapped, not only defending Cmara in this case but also annoyed that no one told her about having a 'nice body figure'.

Rouge then smiled sweetly, "Aw, Knuckie, is she your new girlfriend?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Knuckles was starting to steam by this moment.

"Okay, okay!" Sonic waved his hands, "On to shopping we go! Everybody remember that!"

"What do you two say first?" Amy glared at the echidna and bat as they sighed.

"Truce, dear."

"Fine, truce."

"See, that makes everything else better. Now march." She pointed in the direction as the two left, as Cmara blinked. Amy smiled, "You'll get used to it."

"So it's normal?" the cat wondered.

"Heck, hardly anything's normal." Amy giggled, but the feline didn't understand the joke, so Amy sighed and pulled Cmara along, Come on, you might like this place we're going."

"I… guess so."

\--

Later, inside a huge mall-like place, there clothes here, clothes there, and pretty much any type of clothing you can imagine in color, pattern, and size. Knuckles, Sonic and Tails stood awkwardly as they were inside the girls' section of, "What not to wear".

"…Anybody else think this place ripped off a TV show's title?" the fox asked his friends.

"Who knows, and who cares." Sonic just wanted to get out of here ASAP.

With the girls, Amy, Cream and Rouge showed Cmara all the best accessories as the bat was asking, "So is there any peculiar kind of style you'd like to look for? Any colors or patterns you might like?"

The cat shifted a bit, "Not sure…"

"Okay, then you leave everything to us." Amy and Rouge walked off, as Cream took Cmara's hand and smiled at her.

"I can help too, Miss Cmara." She giggled, "They'll be looking for stuff for themselves and forget why we were here instead for."

"I suppose so." Cmara followed the young rabbit.

As Rouge and Amy were searching throughout the dress section, the pink hedgehog squealed at spying something, "Ohmigosh, this is so cute!" In a flash, she was over to the boys, asking, "Sonic, did you see this?" the blue Hedgehog yelped, as Amy was holding a white spring dress with a pink sash and pink butterflies all over it. "Does it fit me? It looks very cute, and it's pink too!"

He sweat-dropped, "I'm sure it's great Amy, but aren't you supposed to be looking for something that…" Then Rouge popped up next, making Knuckles jumped as she flashed out a purple gown that sparkled, "What do you think, hon? Doesn't it make me look sexy?"

Tails wasn't impressed, "See, you girls always do the same thing. You promise to find something for somebody and instead go for what you mostly want. Some days, I just don't understand women."

"That's not until you're old enough, Tails." Amy smiled.

The echidna groaned, "Look, will you two focus already?"

As Cmara and Cream were listening from where they were standing, they could hear Rouge going, "Aw, don't be such shy boys, you two. Someday, you'll admit it to us as well."

Then, Cream spotted something as she pulled it out to show the cat, "Will this look pretty on you?"

Cmara stared… then smiled and nodded. At least this young bunny had some sense to remembering why they were here. During that time, Amy had pulled a banana-yellow dress, "So which one do you like better, this one or the one I had before?"

The boys grew uneasy, as Rouge waved her hand revealing a silver gown, winking, "Knuckles, let's try this again. Does this make you want me, tell the truth."

Having enough, Knuckles and Sonic broke to outside, as the hedgehog yelped, "We'll see you outside!" The boys sighed in relief, as Sonic frowned, "those girls are crazy."

"You'd think?" The echidna scowled.

\--

Of course, it was Cream who got Amy and Rouge to settle down as she had told them, she had found a good outfit for Cmara, and they were smiling at how she looked. We'd show the readers too, but let's not spoil it just yet.

"I knew it was pretty." Cream smiled, as Cheese flew around.

"I'll agree on that." Rouge nodded.

Even Amy gave thumbs up, "You look just fantastic!"

\--

Afterwards, the girls came outside, as they met up with Tails, Knuckles and Sonic. The hedgehog sighed, "I assume you finally found something for our guest?"

"I did, Mr. Sonic." Cream smiled, "She likes it very much."

Knuckles chuckled quietly, 'It might be something like Amy's, always girlish, but if it was Rouge who chose it, it would look not so right at all, she doesn't look the type to be…' Then his train of thought stopped short as Cmara came up slowly, wearing… a white dress with a long skirt, strap-sleeves that were fuzzy, a golden gem in the center of the collar and even had a special white flower clip in her hair, that was worn down.

"So…" She smiled blushing, "How is it, guys?"

Sonic and Tails looked stunned, and Knuckles… he briefly had to wipe drool from his mouth for some reason. This was a little embarrassing.

"It's… it's not that bad." Sonic grinned. Amy scowled but smiled at the same time, making it look creepy.

"Yeah, it's good." Agreed Tails.

Cmara twirled a bit as she walked over next to Knuckles, who stared dumbly. Amy, unable to help herself, rushed behind them… making a breeze to lift the skirt a bit but Cmara quickly pushed it back down, asking franticly, "What was that for?"

"Oh sorry, are you not the type that likes the skirt blown upward?" Amy shrugged.

Tails shook his head, "Amy, you're just not showing any good examples at the moment." He look at his echidna friend, who seemed like he was drunk and still staring dumbly, "Knuckles, what do you keep staring at?"

Knuckles shook his head with a funny sound, "Uh, n-nothing."

The cat just shrugged and smiled as she pulled something out of the collar, still around her neck… the necklace. She smiled deeply, unaware of hearing most of the voices, but a poking from the echidna got her attention, "Huh?"

"You might want to put that away again." Knuckles made a gesture, "Rouge is also known to like pretty gems."

"Gems?" Cmara then yelped as Rouge was flying over to them and quickly stuffed the necklace away.

"You got that right, honey." Rouge landed, smiling, "I couldn't help noticing that pretty little neck thing there."

"But…"

"Oh, no worries, it's not like I will break it." She held out a hand, "I'd just like a little look at it."

"I can't take it off."

"You mean it's stuck."

"I mean, I WON'T." The cat hissed.

"Oh this is going to be bad." Sonic saw where this might be going.

"Bat girl, let's not, okay?" Knuckles wanted this to end as soon as possible.

The bat however frowned at the rudeness from the feline, "Really, we get you the outfit and that's how you'll be talking to us now?"

The cat frowned, "I made a strong promise that this necklace never comes off ever, no matter what the situation."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for one second would it?"

Cmara began to shake, "Gerald will not allow, I can't and I won't."

Rouge however managed to grasp the necklace as it hung from the cat's neck, "It's a very nice beauty darling. I'm sure that this Gerald won't mind at all, now will he?" But that seemed to be a big mistake and the last straw as Cmara slapped away Rouge's hand, clutching back the necklace. Rouge flinched a little at the sudden slap as the cat was still shaking, tears beginning to form in the corner of one eye.

"This is my only treasure, I made a promise I want to keep!" Cmara then cried, "You don't know what had happened! Gerald is gone, so is my Aunt Maria and my brother…" She fell to her knees, "I don't even know if he's alive! You don't know how it feels for me right now, okay?"

Rouge frowned, starting to feel bad already. This cat must've gone through a lot and she didn't seem to be helping out at all. Knuckles glared, "I think you've done enough, Rouge."

"I should say so." As she flew off, Knuckles just stared after her and turned back to Cmara, who was silently weeping now. She must've been hurt badly, with memories from the loss of her family… he placed a hand on her back, not knowing why as he patted her back softly. She in return, also unknowing the purpose, embraced him, leaning against him. The others just decided not to look for one, it was a moment for the cat to have, and two, Knuckles might yell at them later for it.

\--

Much later, back at Amy's house, Cmara and Sonic sat from each other on large boulders. The cat was feeling a little better by now and kept glancing at Sonic, as he was watching. The third time she glanced, he sweat-dropped, "You know you might not wanna keep looking over here." She turned away. "Amy just has this thing about girls who keep staring at me."

But the fourth time she glanced, he frowned and then thought when they just met, she got the wrong scent… the wrong somebody else…thinking it wasn't a good question but having to know, he wondered, "…Do I remind you of anyone by the way?"

She quickly glanced away, "No, never mind." She shook her head.

Sonic shrugged, "If you say so, kid." Cmara still looked upset to herself, still thinking… where was he, her brother? Her only family left?

\--

Later that night, it's dark and no one else is around except for a certain flying figure, Rouge. She silently moved along, pouting, "That Knuckles can be such a bully. All I asked was to look at one gem and that young feline breaks down about it. She should be happy we're trying to help her out, even me." But that talking-to-self seemed to slowly cease as she notice something… it looked like smoke.

"Funny, the Doctor wasn't even out today." Curiously, she flew over and stopped short in hiding to get a good look. It didn't look like anything that would relate to the person she just spoke of… more like… an escape pod, broken in half and a figure was hanging halfway out of it… a hedgehog, with fur that was black as ebony, red markings on most parts of his body and he seemed to be shaking. Rouge gasped a little as she flew over having spotted something on his side. Carefully, she turned him over, resting his head in her lap as he breathed softly but with a cringe once or twice. She was right, for there on the left side of his body… was a large cut, it was still fresh and blood was slowly seeping.

'How long has he been out here?' Rouge looked up to the skies, 'Maybe the Doctor will know what to do, even if he's not that smart…'

The hedgehog just breathed, murmuring something under his breath… "Maria…"

\--

Back at what seemed to be an old ship, that had a lab and other rooms inside it, it was floating along through the air. We can see the hedgehog… Shadow, resting on a large bed, cringing still… his head swam around with images…

"But…"

"We got to go!"

"Shadow-!"

"NOW!"

"This can't be right! We haven't done anything to the humans and they already attack us!"

"Young ones, you must understand, my time has come, and I've lived for such a long time."

"MARIA!"

"Everyone's fate… depends on…both of you…"

"Brother!"

That last cry awoken him, he breathed hard as his vision blurred a little. Where was he now? All he could recall was being inside the escape pod…

"Ah, I see someone's finally woken up."

Scarlet eyes shaking, he glanced to try and focus on the figures appearing next to the bedside, a large man with a bald head, glasses, and a red suit. Then there was the female bat, and three robots. One gray, one yellow and the other, looked more like a kid with pointed horns and a backpack. He groaned as he began to sit upward and hissed at the pain on his body, which had been wrapped around by a large bandage.

"Careful now," Rouge said calmly, not to scare him, "Don't try getting up yet." He stared at her a little, and then at the others.

"Rouge said she found you somewhere by the river." The yellow robot with the long head began first, "The only serious injury you had was on your side."

The gray chubby-looking robot then asked, "Can you tell us who you are and why you were inside an escape pod in the first place?"

Shadow stared, and then held his head. It hurt so much, "I don't… I mean, I can't…" He hung his head a little, shaking.

"You mean you can't remember a thing?" Rouge looked worried. Not only did he get a large cut, maybe he hit his head.

"I do, but… everything, it happened so fast…"

The little robot, smirking, flew up as he looked Shadow up and down, "Yeah right, you can't fool us this time!"

"What?"

The young robot just grinned, "Don't try and fool us, Sonic! We know you anywhere and anytime!" He received a hit on the head from Rouge, "Ow!"

"Will you stop being to annoying? Does he look anything like that other Hedgehog?" The bat scolded. Shadow just blinked, people were sure strange on the Earth.

"Well, how rude of my robots to not introduce themselves to our patient." The man finally spoke, as Shadow got a good look at him… it couldn't be Gerald, he just saw the man get shot. And even… no, he didn't want to think about that right now, it hurt too much… then he focused on the man again as he continued, "You should thank the young lady since she helped you here to my ship, that of myself, Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"It says 'Eggman' on there." Shadow pointed to a small sign, making the man groan, "Fine, I'm also Eggman."

"And I'm Rouge, we'll make it our pleasure to help you rest up, sir…?" She paused.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He spoke, remembering his manners as best as he could.

"Well, this here is Decoe," the long-headed yellow robot waved, "Bocoe," the gray robot just nodded, "And then there's also…"

"Bokkun! The name is Bokkun!" He then asked, "Are you sure that's not Sonic we're talking to?" the others glared at him, except Shadow. He then looked up out the large glass window, seeing a large city. Eggman and his robot companions looked out it as well.

"Ah, Station Square." Eggman smiled a crooked kind of grin.

"It's very busy down there, Doctor." Decoe was agreeing.

They turned slightly as they heard Rouge asking, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in bed?" She asked this, since she was already helping Shadow off the bed and assisting him to standing, since one of his legs seemed to have already quit on him. Despite that, he walked over slowly with Rouge holding him around the waist, careful of his injury. "Is something wrong?" The bat asked.

Shadow just frowned, in half anger and concern, "For some reason… I feel there's someone out there that I must search for…"


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost dawn the next day and it shows the first sunlight at the home of Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog, fox and bunny were inside, as Amy cooked in her kitchen and Tails and Cream talked with each other. There was a small knock as Cream got up to answer and Tails went to reading a small book he brought with him. When the door opened, Cream smiled at the cat that stood there, "Morning, Miss Cmara!"

"Please, just 'Cmara' is enough for me…" Cmara stepped inside, as the bunny stepped aside to allow their new friend to enter. Amy looked up briefly, made a small smile and went back to work. Tails waved back at her, "Did Knuckles drop you off here?"

"Yes."

"And you enjoyed your first night on our planet?" Cream wanted to know.

"I'm pretty this was my second night." The cat smelled the air and seemed alarmed, "Is something burning?"

The fox frowned, "That's just Amy's cooking."

Sure enough, as black toast popped up, Amy worked hard on her eggs until she poked one of them, making the yolk spill. She yelped and then grinned nervously, mixing them anyhow, "Well, scrambled eggs is okay with everyone, right?"

"Do we have to?" The two children whined as Amy cringed, annoyed.

Cmara had a chance to look around the living room, seeing one other person missing the action, "So, where's your friend Sonic?"

Tails flipped a page in his novel, "He's just out for another one of his morning runs again, out in Station Square. He always does it when he gets the chance to get away from most things."

Cmara glanced out the window, "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"That's the other problem." The fox shook his head, frowning, "Sonic just likes danger."

Cream then added, coming up to Cmara, "While we're waiting, I can show you how to make flower crowns."

"That's nice…" Cmara then thought for a brief moment, 'Shadow, where are you?'

\--

Out in the city, a blue blur rushes by; it's Sonic, who grins and is having the time of his life. He loved getting the need to let it out with a great run. Heck, he could be doing this all day, even if he was an everyday hero to the people who looked up to him. He then slightly slowed down to some police cars that gathered outside a museum. Looks like someone had broken into it the other night. He shrugged. Once he had finished his run, then he could get down to the business of finding the culprit. He then stopped at the red light before he felt a presence and slowly turned. Not a car… not even Amy dared to bother him at this hour… a couple of men in black suits and masks had rushed up, grabbing the startled hedgehog.

"HEY!"

\--

"Sonic should've been back by now…" Amy wondered, placing the meals on her dining room table. Tails, having finished his book, frowned a bit.

"He's always missing at some point." He shrugged.

The pink hedgehog glared, "But you said he was out for a morning run."

"I did, and he is. I'm just saying he likes vanishing so much," he picked up his book, "Now you see me," he then put it in front of his face, "Now you don't." he repeated the action a little, "Now you see me, now you don't."

"Give me that." Amy took the book away, leaving a sheepish looking fox.

\--

Meanwhile, back in the city, a large airship was flying… and also filled with crashes, shouts and noises until the large door opened and out popped Sonic's head, looking at the long way down.

"Alright, hedgehog, you've got this!" Sonic, grabbing a board, hopped onto it and then leapt out of the ship.

"He's getting away!" Some male voices shouted.

Sonic rode on the board all the way down until he reached the street and started running with all the might he had in him, towards back to Amy's house, trying not to be followed by the strange men, who accused him of… something he didn't even do, such as robbing that bank for an Emerald. How could they think that was him? Someone must've framed him.

\--

"I'm serious; he was out for a morning run!" Tails said, feeling annoyed. Amy had been asking him that question a few times already and she didn't seem to be letting that subject go.

"Either way…" Amy sighed, "I'm just hoping nothing really happened with him."

At that split second, a blue blur came in through the door and there stood Sonic panting, and also p0ked his head outside. The men weren't there; they didn't see which way he went.

The fox stood up to almost greet him but then asked, puzzled by Sonic's expression, "Sonic what did you do now?"

"No idea." Sonic shrugged, "I was just minding my own business and then there were these guys who pounced me for nothing."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"Absolutely." Sonic then, deciding to tell them later, asked, "And our new friend at the moment?"

"Huh?" Tails then heard voices outside and then spoke, "Yeah, Cream's out there with Cmara." The fox and the blue hedgehog looked, watching the cat and the bunny, making flower crowns. Tails smiled, "Cream wanted to show her how to make flower crowns. Probably to get her mind off of whatever she's worried about."

"I don't blame her." Sonic said, "She's still got some concern for this brother of hers, but for now, she should try relaxing."

"Maybe… but…" Tails then watched them again as Cmara seemed to look like she was having trouble with her flower crown. Cheese poked Cream and gestured to the cat, as Cream got up and went to look.

"That's wonderful, Cmara." Cream then made a puzzled look, "But it doesn't look like much of a flower crown…"

Cmara turned, "I know." She then held up hers, explaining, "But it seems similar to what Aunt Maria used to call the 'Family Wreath', with flowers that remind you of people you care about."

The bunny smiled, "Pretty."

The cat pointed to a white orchid on her wreath, "That's for Professor Gerald…" she then looked at the yellow daises, "And that's for Aunt Maria herself."

"What about that?" Cream was curious about the black rose being there. The cat then frowned a bit, "It's for my brother…"

Sonic, having watched this whole time too, sighed, "Seems she's still having some trouble since she's missing him."

"But we are trying our best for her to feel comfortable here." Tails said, "Once she finds whoever her brother is, we can all begin to relax."

"Wish I can say the same in my case, bro."

"Why is that?"

"Uh…"

Amy then rang her bell, "Meal's on everyone!"

Sonic and Tails frowned a little as Sonic asked quietly, "Scrambled?"

"Scrambled." Tails nodded back.

She glared, "You two were saying?"

They stalled in silence… "He said it!" They pointed at each other. Later on, the group is enjoying themselves to the breakfast Amy had prepared, despite the cat still staring at her food. Amy noticed this, "You can't just sit around moping all the time, come on, at least eat something."

Cmara closed her eyes, "I understand that…" But she still did have her mind on where Shadow was, and yet tried a bit of the scrambled egg and soon was eating with the others.

Amy smiled, "How about we check the morning news then?" She turned on the TV as a broadcast was talking about a crime set from last night and the picture showed a shadowed figure… looking like a hedgehog. This caught their attention, even Sonic's. So that's why the men had almost arrested him; a hedgehog of some sort had robbed that bank and he was framed for it just for looking like that culprit! It showed a clip of the strange creature punching through a glass case for an emerald and then smirked at the camera as it dashed out of sight.

Cmara blinked, "That wasn't… Sonic, was it?"

"That's not possible!" Tails protested, "Sonic may be known to do crazy things but never anything like this!"

"Oh dear," Cream said as Cheese looked worried.

"That's what they wanted me for? Because of a stolen emerald?" Sonic glared. That person was going to pay big time.

"Wait, you were just out there, Sonic. They could've caught you!" the fox said.

"They almost did but I managed to get away unspotted. I am the fastest thing alive."

"But you could still get in more trouble then you are already!"

"Will you just chill? I was going back out there tonight anyways to find the dude responsible!"

Tails slammed his hands on the table, "Sonic, we can't allow that! Even you would obey Amy's sayings instead of doing anything else to get yourself in more hot water!"

Sonic growled, "Now that's just not true!"

At that moment, Amy turned to her friends, "Hey, Sonic?" She held up a red bottle, "Did you want more ketchup on your eggs?"

Sonic stuttered a bit, looking back and forth between the fox and Amy, before sighing, "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Tails sighed; Sonic would do anything Amy said to him.

During this whole time, the ginger-brown cat had been staring at the freeze frame of the strange creature as she got a bit closer, looking closely at the hidden features… black fur… chest hair, white as snow… and the eyes… they looked very familiar… she touched the screen a bit, thinking hard. Cream looked at what the feline was doing ande spoke up, "I think Miss Cmara got something?"

"About the strange culprit?" Tails wondered.

Sonic then got up, "Wait a second… you might know this guy?"

Cmara only murmured but loud enough for them to hear, "…perhaps I do…"


End file.
